la famille de Komui
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Komui avait des enfants, trois gamins monstrueusement pareils à notre Grand Intendant préféré ? Et si c'était Reever qui devait s'en occuper ? Fic pas géniale, mais c'est une de mes premières. KomuiReever, LenaAllen, Yuvi.


Coucou me revoilou! Un grand merci à ChibiKitsu (elle a beau avoir déjà lu toutes mes fics, elle les relit quand même... et elle reviewe!)

J'aime moyennement cette fic. Je l'aime bien, parce qu'on y parle de Komui (et tout ce qui touche deprès ou de loin à Komui fait mon bonheur), je l'aime moins parce qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant...

Note : bon vu que j'ai aucune imagination pour inventer des noms, les prénoms des enfants de Komui sont des traductions en japonais de : sciences (Kagaku), café (Kôhii) et folie (Kyôki) (c'est pas très original, mais je me suis dit que c'était un bon résumé du caractère de Komui). Après réflexion je me suis dit que j'aurais dû faire des traductions en chinois, vu que c'est la nationalité de Komui, mais comme je suis une tire-au-flanc, j'ai laissé ça comme ça.

**La famille de Komui**

-Mon bon Reever ! s'exclama Komui en apparaissant subitement derrière le bureau de l'Australien.

-Quand vous m'appelez ainsi, je sais que je dois m'attendre au pire.

-Je vous ai déjà parlé de mes enfants, non ?

Reever haussa les sourcils.

-Non.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Vous avez des enfants ?

-Trois ! Ils vont venir ici demain, mais je dois partir pour une affaire urgente.

-Vous sortez du QG ?

-Vous pourrez vous occuper d'eux ?

-Je ne suis pas baby-sitter, grogna Reever en s'éloignant.

-Vous voulez que je vous implore à genoux ?

-Ça ne changerait rien. Je… J'ai horreur des enfants.

-Par-fait ! Ils arrivent à 8h30.

-Ça vous arrive de m'écouter ?

-Vous allez les adorer ! Ils sont mes copies conformes !

-Ciel, j'imagine le désastre…

* * *

Reever leva la tête de son travail pour poser le regard sur une scène digne d'un film d'horreur.

Komui, rayonnant de bonheur, entouré de trois enfants portant fièrement béret et chaussons.

-Quelle…

Reever retint le mot « horreur » avant qu'il ne franchît ses lèvres

-Quelle belle famille… parvint-il à articuler en affichant une grimace peu en rapport avec son affirmation.

-Voici Kagaku, dit le Chinois en désignant un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs qui repoussait sans cesse une mèche de devant son visage en regardant autour de lui d'un air intéressé. Il a six ans et est plus doué en sciences que la plupart des scientifiques de cette Section !

Reever regarda le petit enfant d'un air mi-intrigué mi-terrifié.

-Lui c'est Kôhii… son activité préférée est d'embêter les Chefs de Section Scientifique tout en buvant du café. Il a cinq ans.

Le petit caféinomane avait la même coiffure que son père et arborait le même petit sourire niais, en regardant Reever d'un air malicieux.

-Et voici Kyôki ! Elle a quatre ans et m'a promis de m'aider à veiller sur ma Lenalee.

Reever jeta un regard atterré à la gamine qui s'accrochait désespérément à la veste de Komui.

-Et vous voulez que je m'occupe de _ça _?

-A ce soir !

Komui disparut en un clin d'œil, laissant Reever seul face aux trois enfants.

L'aîné grimpa sur les genoux de l'Australien pour lui signaler à grands renforts de cris toutes les fautes survenues dans son rapport, la fillette se mit à secouer la manche de Reever en lui demandant d'une voix stridente où était Lenalee tandis que le dernier gamin courait tout autour du bureau en réclamant du café.

-Seigneur mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de se multiplier, à ce cinglé ?

* * *

Lenalee entra dans le labo avec son plateau de tasses de café.

-Tante Lenaleeee! s'écria Kyôki en bondissant sur la Chinoise.

Elle s'accrocha comme un koala à sa jambe et Reever se demanda pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas ses Bottes Noires pour s'en débarrasser.

Lenalee, sous le choc, envoya voler le plateau dans les airs et Kôhii réceptionna une tasse avant qu'elle se fracasse au sol.

Kagaku profita de l'agitation générale pour gagner une paillasse où il commença à faire des réactions chimiques particulièrement dangereuses.

-Misère… Il est parti depuis dix minutes et c'est déjà n'importe quoi… grommela Reever en attrapant Kôhii par le col de son T-shirt et en essayant de libérer Lenalee de l'emprise de Kyôki.

Il assit le garçon sur une chaise et remplit sa tasse de café, espérant qu'il tiendrait en place le temps de la boire.

Il chassa Lenalee du labo et ferma la porte à double tour pour que la fillette ne puisse pas rejoindre sa tante.

-Bon, ça c'est fait, je peux travailler.

Il regarda les deux enfants d'un œil suspicieux.

-Il y en avait pas trois avant ?

Il vit le Komui miniature debout sur un tabouret près d'une paillasse, en train de mélanger des produits chimiques douteux.

Il se plaça derrière l'enfant et le souleva par un pan de son minuscule tablier de chimiste.

-C'est pas pour les enfants, dit-il de sa voix la plus sévère.

-Pourtant papa il le fait !

Reever songea qu'en effet ce qui était interdit aux enfants devrait être _aussi_ interdit à Komui, surtout tout ce qui concernait la science expérimentale.

L'Australien déposa le mini-scientifique avec son frère et sa sœur puis regarda les trois enfants d'un air satisfait.

Ils étaient parfaitement immobiles et silencieux.

Cela ne dura que trois secondes.

-Elle est où Lenalee elle est où Lenalee elle est où Lenalee

-Je veux du café je veux du café je veux du café

-Pourquoi je peux pas faire des expériences pourquoi je peux pas faire des expériences

-Dites, vous savez quoi les Mini-emmerdeurs ?

Les trois enfants plaquèrent leurs mains sur leur bouche avant de s'écrier :

-Il a dit un gros mot ! Ça va être dit à papa !

-Vous ne savez pas vous occuper normalement ?

Les trois enfants firent un sourire resplendissant du plus pur style Komui.

-Regardez, je vais vous donner des feuilles et des crayons et vous allez me faire le plaisir de dessiner tout en la bouclant, compris ?

Il donna un paquet de feuilles et un crayon à chacun avant de se remettre à travailler.

Il sentit une pression sur sa jambe.

Il baissa la tête et vit le visage rond de Kôhii.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux du café !

-Mais il est pire que son père… tu en auras quand tu auras fini ton dessin.

Il remarqua que le paquet de cinquante feuilles qu'il avait donné au petit garçon avait été transformé en une montagne de papier en tous points semblable à celle de Komui.

-J'aime pas les dessins, dit Kôhii en se renfrognant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

-Le café !

-Oui mais non. Autre chose.

-Le capuccino.

-Tu te moques de moi.

Nouveau sourire Komuiesque.

-Tu n'aimes rien d'autre que le café ?

-Si. Toi, je t'aime bien.

-Génial, grommela Reever en sentant l'enfant lui serrer affectueusement le mollet.

-Je peux aller sur tes genoux ?

-Non.

-Reever-san eh ben il est méchant avec moi ! Bouhouhou !

-Bon d'accord mais tu me laisses travailler.

-Regarde le joli dessin que j'ai fait ! s'exclama Kyôki en tendant une feuille à Reever.

Il s'agissait d'une caricature d'Allen.

-Euh… c'est quoi qu'il a autour du cou ?

-Une corde.

-Une corde. Hm, hm. Evidemment… euh… pourquoi une corde ?

-Parce que je l'ai pendu !

-Pendu ? Il va se sentir aimé s'il tombe là-dessus. Et pourquoi tu l'as pendu ?

-Parce qu'il a touché à Lenalee…

Elle eut un visage soudain très cruel et Reever lui rendit son dessin.

Tant pis pour Allen…

-Tu dessines quoi, toi ? dit Reever en regardant les gribouillages de Kagaku.

-Je ne dessine pas, moi. C'est les enfants qui dessinent.

-D'accord. T'es au courant que tu es un enfant ?

-Moi, je fais des équations chimiques.

-Ah. Et tu comptes nous servir quoi comme bombe artisanale ?

-Je vais faire un sérum de vérité.

-Un sérum de vérité.

-Pour forcer les gens à dire toute la vérité !

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais boire quoi que ce soit venant de toi.

Reever détourna son attention de Kagaku pour donner une tape sur le crâne de Kôhii qui se tortillait sans arrêt.

-Rôh mais c'est pas possible ! Calme-toi deux secondes !

L'Australien reprit son bic pour continuer son rapport et faillit avoir une syncope.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?!

-T'aimes pas mes dessins ?

-Je lui ai donné des feuilles sur lesquelles il n'a pas dessiné et il se met à gribouiller sur _mon _rapport ! se lamenta Reever en prenant à parti un témoin invisible.

-Reever-san il m'aime pluuuuuus !

-Nuance : je t'ai jamais aimé.

-Qui veut du jus d'orange ? Qui veut du jus d'orange ? scanda Kagaku en passant entre les bureaux.

Reever en déduisit que le gamin avait déjà préparé un échantillon de son stupide sérum et comptait le lui faire boire.

-J'ai dit non ! dit l'Australien en voyant l'enfant lui tendre un verre.

Kagaku se renfrogna et chercha une autre victime.

Kanda choisit ce moment pour débouler dans le labo.

-Où est-ce que ce cinglé de Komui a mis Mugen ?

Les trois petits Lee plaquèrent leurs mains sur leur bouche face à ce crime de lèse-majesté.

-Le méchant monsieur il a dit que papa était cinglé ! Oooooh !

Reever farfouilla dans les affaires de Komui et en tira un sabre

-Tiens, il doit avoir fini de le vérifier…

Le Japonais saisit Mugen et voulut ressortir.

Sauf qu'il se cogna dans un objet non identifié mesurant moins d'un mètre cinquante.

-Tu veux du jus d'orange ?

Dans un moment d'égarement, le kendoka prit le verre et le vida.

-Tu aimes mon jus d'orange ?

-Il est dégueulasse (nouvelle expression choquée de la part des enfants).

-Mon produit fonctionne !

-Kanda est toujours comme ça, nuança Reever en guettant sur le visage du Japonais un quelconque effet secondaire.

Kyôki s'approcha de Kanda.

-Est-ce que tu es intéressé par Lenalee ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Absolument pas.

Reever se demanda si on pouvait considérer cette affirmation comme une preuve que le sérum fonctionnait, puis conclut que non.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

-Il n'y a que Lavi qui compte pour moi.

Le Japonais écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment avant de sortir à grands pas, encore choqué par les mots qui lui avaient échappé.

-C'est vrai YuYuu ? s'exclama Lavi en jaillissant devant le Japonais.

-Grmblgrrtchksshmpf Lapin Débile.

-Eh, mini-Komui ! Merci ! dit Lavi en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts tendus. STRIIIKE !

Reever secoua la tête et voulut reprendre son rapport là où il l'avait laissé, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la disparition des enfants.

-Ils sont _où _? Raaah je déteste les enfants.

Il sortit du labo et se mit en quête de Lenalee.

Kyôki serait sûrement attachée à sa jambe.

-Ah ! Lenalee-chan ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Kyôki ?

La Chinoise désigna du pouce un point derrière elle.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Allen, Innocence activée, était aux prises avec la fillette.

Reever vint le délivrer en attrapant l'enfant par la taille et en la bloquant sous son bras.

-Ça va Allen-kun ?

-J'ai rien fait ! Je suis innocent ! C'est elle, elle est folle !

-D'où son nom, grommela Reever en s'éloignant, la fillette sous le bras. Maintenant, trouver Kôhii…

Comme il s'y était attendu, l'enfant était assis à côté du percolateur, avec sans doute déjà trois litres de café dans le sang.

-Et de deux. Il ne manque plus que Kagaku…

Il repartit, Kôhii le suivant docilement en trottinant.

-Il est là ! s'exclama Kyôki.

Reever jeta un œil dans la pièce que lui désignait la gamine.

Il s'agissait d'un local vide, à l'exception des restes calcinés et cabossés d'un robot.

-Komurin ? s'étrangla Reever.

Kagaku était debout devant le « cadavre », mains jointes et tête baissée.

-Je rêve. Il se recueille sur les restes d'un robot détraqué.

Kagaku se retourna, l'air fâché, puis prit une pose théâtrale pour déclarer :

-Mon père est un génie incompris !

-Oui oui bien sûr. Viens, on retourne à la Section Scientifique.

-Mais à quoi ça _sert_ d'aller dans un labo si je peux même pas y faire de la chimie ?

Reever ne répondit pas et saisit l'enfant par le col pour le traîner jusqu'à son bureau.

-Vous vous asseyez et vous ne bougez plus, compris ?

Les trois enfants eurent une grimace exaspérée.

Etait-il assez _crétin_ pour demander ce genre de choses à des enfants de quatre à six ans ?

-Bon. Vous allez… jouer… aux échecs. Johnny a encore un échiquier quelque part, si je me souviens bien.

-On est _trois_. On doit être _deux_ pour jouer aux échecs, remarqua Kôhii.

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire les deux plus petits contre le grand.

-Oui mais je vais les entendre, quand ils vont discuter leur stratégie, dit Kagaku.

-Pis en plus je sais pas jouer aux échecs, lâcha Kyôki.

-D'accord. Euh… je sais !

Reever prit trois Post-it. Il écrivit un mot différent sur chacun des trois, puis les colla sur le front des enfants.

-Vous posez une question chacun votre tour pour savoir ce qui est écrit sur votre Post-it. Le premier qui a trouvé a gagné. Amusez-vous bien.

Reever se remit à travailler. Il allait finir par prendre du retard.

-Reever-san ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Ton jeu, il a un défaut.

-Quoi ?

-Ils savent pas lire, ricana Kagaku.

-Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ?

Trois sourires angéliques apparurent sur les visages des trois enfants.

-Bon bon bon… Les serpents et les échelles, vous connaissez ?

-C'est quoi ça ?

Reever prit une feuille et traça neuf lignes verticales et neufs lignes horizontales, déterminant cent carrés qu'il numérota.

Il dessina des serpents ou des échelles reliant différentes cases.

Il sortit six pièces de monnaie de sa poche et trois morceaux de gomme.

-Bon. Comme j'ai pas de dés, on va faire avec les pièces. Vous les lancez, et vous avancez votre pion – le morceau de gomme – d'autant de cases qu'il y a de pièces montrant le côté pile. Si vous tombez sur une case avec un serpent, vous descendez le long du serpent jusqu'à la case qu'il désigne. Si vous tombez sur une échelle, vous montez. Le premier arrivé à la centième case a gagné.

Il retourna à son bureau en espérant que les enfants se tiendraient calmes.

Peine perdue.

-Eh c'est mon pion !

-Tu triches ! T'as fait quatre, pas cinq !

-Je te signale que c'est pas une échelle, c'est un serpent.

-T'avances à l'envers !

-Où est passée la sixième pièce ?

-Depuis quand tu passes de la case 11 à la case 30 ?

Reever regarda les trois petits monstres d'un œil furieux.

-Eh les Minimoys ! Il est dix heures, vous voulez à manger ?

-Ouiiii !

-Je vais les refiler à Jeryy. Je pourrai enfin travailler.

Reever sortit, croyant que les enfants le suivaient.

En voyant Kôhii faire un détour par le percolateur, Kyôki bondir sur Lenalee et Kagaku disparaître comme par magie du côté des paillasses, Reever fut tenté de les tenir en laisse.

-La cuisine, c'est par là.

Les enfants le rejoignirent à regrets.

* * *

Reever avait trouvé de quoi occuper les monstres : la télévision !

Il avait assis les trois petits Lee devant un minuscule téléviseur et avait zappé jusqu'à tomber sur un dessin animé qui tenait les enfants en haleine depuis trois quarts d'heure.

Il se félicita de sa trouvaille tout en achevant de recopier le rapport que Kôhii avait couvert de dessins.

-J'ai adoré ! s'extasia Kyôki lorsque le générique de fin défila.

-Trop bien ! surenchérit Kôhii en vidant sa tasse de café.

-Génialissime, conclut Kagaku.

Les trois enfants restèrent muets d'admiration devant l'écran à présent noir.

Reever se demanda quel était le dessin animé qui avait eu l'honneur de réussir à faire taire les enfants.

-C'était quoi ?

-Le voyage de Chihiro.

Reever se replongea dans son travail en songeant qu'il devrait élever une statue au réalisateur de ce chef-d'œuvre.

Les trois frères et sœur fermèrent les yeux d'un air béat, restant plongés dans l'univers magique du dessin animé, avant de les rouvrir et de s'écrier :

-On s'ennuiiie !

-Vous n'avez qu'à zapper… grommela Reever.

-Elle est où la télécommande ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai ! s'exclama Kôhii.

-Passe-la moi, c'est moi le plus vieux, c'est moi qui choisis.

-Non, les filles d'abord.

-C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée, c'est moi qui choisis la chaîne.

-Non, moi !

-Non, moi !

Reever se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Si vous ne vous décidez pas, je débranche la télé et tant pis pour vous.

-C'est tout décidé, c'est moi qui choisis, puisque je suis le plus vieux.

-Mais non, honneur aux filles !

-Roh mais puisque je vous dis que c'est moi qui ai trouvé la télécommande…

Reever joignit le geste à la parole et débrancha la télévision.

-Mais-euh !

-Si vous ne vous taisez pas maintenant, je vous attache à une chaise et je vous bâillonne.

-…

-Parfait. Vous ne pouvez pas faire… je ne sais pas, moi… une activité calme ?

-J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Kagaku.

Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Kyôki, dont le visage s'éclaira. La fillette répéta à Kôhii à voix basse ce que son frère avait dit.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

Il s'approcha de Reever et redemanda l'accès à ses genoux.

-Grmbl d'accord, mais tu ne dessines plus.

-Hm, hm.

Les deux autres se rassemblèrent autour d'un paquet de feuilles et se mirent à dessiner tout en murmurant.

Reever jeta un regard plein de soupçons à Kagaku et Kyôki, mais son attention fut attirée par Kôhii qui tirait sur le col de son pull.

-Quoi ?

-Tu travailles plus, Reever-san ?

-Si, si…

Reever ne comprit pas que Kôhii cherchait à détourner son attention du plan machiavélique des deux autres.

Après une petite demi-heure, Kagaku fit un signe de la main à Kôhii en faisant bien attention à ce que Reever ne le voie pas.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête puis se mit à se tortiller.

-Roh mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Hnnn, geignit-il d'une voix un peu trop enfantine.

-Quoi ?

-Toilettes…

-Ah. Euh…

Il se leva et voulut conduire le petit garçon aux toilettes, puis se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner les deux autres comme ça.

-Euh… je reviens tout de suite. Vous allez être bien sages, hein ?

-Oui, oui, comme des images.

-Hm. Bon, suis-moi, toi.

Reever sortit, Kôhii trottinant derrière lui.

Les deux autres disparurent momentanément, puis revinrent au labo les bras chargés de bouts de ferraille récupérés de Komurin, qu'ils cachèrent sous le bureau de Komui.

Reever revint et retrouva les deux enfants là où il les avait laissés, il ne s'inquiéta donc de rien.

-Tatsaa ! Voici Kagakôkyô !

-Hein ? balbutia Reever en regardant le grand robot qui était apparu dans le labo.

Il ne se demanda même pas comment ils l'avaient construit, il avait l'habitude avec Komui, des trucs bizarres qui apparaissent d'on ne sait où.

-Ben oui. Papa a fait un robot dont le nom est un mélange du sien et de celui de Lenalee : Komu, comme dans Komui, et Rin, comme dans Lenalee. Nous, on s'appelle Kagaku, Kôhii et Kyôki, on a donc appelé le robot « Kagakôkyô ».

-Bien sûr. Et vous comptez faire quoi de ce monstre ?

-Surveiller Lenalee.

-Elle va être très heureuse d'être poursuivie toute la journée par un truc aussi hideux.

-C'est pas elle qui va être poursuivie. C'est Allen !

Reever regarda les enfants d'un air atterré. Ils étaient dix mille fois pires que leur père.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le robot partit en courant hors du labo, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Les enfants le suivirent.

Le robot s'arrêta net. Au bout du couloir, Allen et Lenalee, profitant de l'absence de Komui, étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Le robot voulut attraper Allen, mais l'Exorciste réussit à lui échapper.

Il se mit à courir, poursuivi par Kagakôkyô.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'ai déjà vécu ça ? demanda-t-il en courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Il passa devant Kanda – qui se faisait harceler par Lavi – et hurla :

-C'était quoi déjà le point faible de Komurin ?

-L'occiput.

-Ah oui, c'est ça… Et ça se trouve où ?! s'exclama-t-il en évitant _in extremis_ le robot.

-Tch, fit Kanda en partant.

Voyant que tout allait être détruit, les scientifiques et les Exorcistes se rassemblèrent dans l'espèce d'ascenseur au centre de la tour.

Johnny ressortit son canon et Kagaku se jeta sur lui en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Ne tuez pas mon Kagakôkyô !

Le robot attrapa enfin Allen, et une trappe s'ouvrit dans son ventre (au robot, pas à Allen).

Des Kyôki modèles réduits y apparurent en chantant quelque chose qui ressemblait au fameux « on opère, on opère, quoi qu'il arrive on opère ».

« On massacre, on massacre, quoi qu'il arrive on massacre ! »

Lenalee bondit sur le robot mais le choc débrancha quelques connexions, ce qui fit que le robot changea de cible.

Ce n'était plus Allen qu'il devait massacrer, mais Lenalee.

-Ah ! Je dois choisir entre Kagakôkyô et Lenalee ! s'exclama Kyôki, en larmes.

Visiblement, il s'agissait pour elle d'un dilemme de premier plan.

-On n'a qu'à lui présenter une autre proie… proposa Kôhii.

Allen, voyant que sa chérie était en danger, décida de l'aider.

Il s'approcha du robot, Innocence activée.

Kagakôkyô relâcha Lenalee, reconnaissant en Allen sa première cible.

-Voilà la proie de remplacement ! s'exclama Kôhii, ravi.

Voyant qu'Allen allait détruire leur robot, les trois enfants eurent le même mouvement.

-Aaah ! Prenez-leur leurs sarbacanes ! s'écria Reever en voyant les petits Lee lancer des fléchettes anesthésiantes sur le pauvre Exorciste.

Finalement, les scientifiques réussirent à immobiliser les trois frères et sœur et Lenalee détruisit Kagakôkyô à grands coups de Bottes Noires.

-Noooon ! s'écrièrent les enfants, la voix pleine de sanglots.

Voilà comment la Congrégation faillit être détruite une fois de plus (et toujours à cause d'un membre de la famille Lee… ça doit être génétique).

-Si ils refont ça à chaque génération, on ne tiendra pas longtemps… grommela Reever en enfermant les enfants en pleurs dans le labo.

* * *

Après un petit moment, les trois enfants s'endormirent comme une masse.

Ils avaient exactement la même tête que Komui, quand ils dormaient.

Reever profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour travailler et rattraper tout le retard accumulé depuis le matin.

Lavi, qui passait par hasard dans le labo, vit les trois gamins assoupis à même le sol et se demanda si la technique qui fonctionnait pour réveiller Komui marchait aussi sur eux.

Reever regarda le roux se pencher vers les endormis mais n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de prononcer la phrase fatidique.

-Lenalee va se marier…

Kyôki se leva d'un bond et courut à travers tout le laboratoire, cherchant une issue – Reever tenait toutes les portes fermées depuis quelques heures.

-Tiens, ça ne marche pas pour les deux autres…

-Tant mieux, grommela Reever en essayant de calmer la fillette.

Lavi tenta de trouver une phrase-clef pour réveiller les deux garçons, au grand dam de l'Australien.

-On est en pénurie de café.

Kôhii se leva en hurlant de désespoir.

-Komui a décidé que tu ne pourrais plus jamais faire de chimie.

Kagaku se redressa en sanglotant et en gémissant à des volumes sonores indécents.

Lavi ressortit, rayonnant.

-Lavi, je te déteste ! cria Reever en secouant Kôhii pour qu'il se taise.

* * *

-Reever-san… j'ai plus de café… fit Kôhii avec une moue dépitée.

-Ok, c'est bon, je vais t'en donner… grommela Reever en se levant.

Kagaku et Kyôki profitèrent de la diversion pour s'enfuir du labo.

Le premier partit à la recherche de son cobaye à queue de cheval et la deuxième se décida à filer Lenalee.

Reever tendit sa tasse à Kôhii et vit que les deux autres avaient déserté.

-Mon Dieu, dès que Komui revient, je l'assassine.

-Reever, je vous avais demandé de les surveiller… je les ai retrouvés perdus dans le couloir ! s'exclama Komui en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air mécontent.

-Komui, mon sauveur ! s'écria Reever en bondissant sur le Chinois, oubliant pour le coup ses résolutions en matière d'assassinats.

En effet, il avait suffi que le père soit de retour pour que les enfants soient calmes et silencieux.

Le Grand Intendant, poussé par Reever, tomba en arrière et se retrouva allongé par terre, sur le dos, l'Australien à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Sans réfléchir, Reever plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de Komui.

-Oooooh ! s'exclamèrent les trois petits enfants, les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche.

-Vous allez bien Reever ?

Celui-ci se mit à rougir violemment et se releva précipitamment.

-Vos enfants sont des monstres ! s'exclama-t-il pour changer de sujet. Ils ont passé la journée à me rendre cinglé !

-Je vous avais prévenu : ils sont mes copies conformes.

-Ils ont fait un _robot _! Il a failli détruire la Congrégation.

-Vous avez fait un robot ?

-Oui, il s'appelait Kagakôkyô ! dit Kagaku, très fier de lui.

-Il a failli détruire la Congrégation ! répéta Reever.

-Mes enfants sont des génies ! s'exclama Komui en serrant les gamins dans ses bras.

* * *

Reever se réveilla, complètement choqué.

Un rêve, c'était juste un mauvais rêve.

-Reever, normalement, c'est moi qui dors sur mon bureau… dit Komui en passant derrière lui.

-Komui, promets-moi de ne jamais avoir d'enfants ! gémit l'Australien en attrapant le Grand Intendant par la manche.

Komui éclata de rire.

-Moi, avoir des enfants ?

Il rigola un peu, le regard dans le vide, s'imaginant sans doute le tableau.

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu aies le matériel pour en faire, n'est-ce pas mon petit Reever... dit-il finalement en posant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du scientifique.

C'était juste un rêve.

Le monde ne pourrait pas supporter d'autres Komui.

Fin.

Petit avertissement de Yosshi-chan: ceci est un ultimatum: si je n'ai pas au moins _une _review à cet OS ou à une autre de mes fics dgm, je ne poste plus!! (pff j'oserais pas... mais quand même, j'aimerais avoir des reviews d'autres personnes que de Chibi... même si c'est pour me dire que j'écris comme un chimpanzé attardé, j'aimerais des revieeeeews!! TT)


End file.
